Dolor (Mala Muerte)
"Dolor" is the second of Season 1 of Mala Muerte. It is the second episode overall. It premiered on September 12, 2019. Synopsis "Laura cries. Rodrigo meets dangerous people. Candelaria visits the Fernández family." Plot Laura watches the shy young blond-haired girl standing in front of her. Her name was Soledad, and she had asked for the job as a maid because she needed the money. Despite being the typical excuse, the girl was good at cleaning and cooking. Besides, Olga was already old, so the girl could help her. After meditating for several seconds, she decided to hire her. "You have proven to be good at cooking, so your first task will be to make breakfast. Today our neighbor comes to visit, so I expect something elegant but simple," Laura orders her in a severe tone. Soledad nods shyly, and once her boss is gone, she gets down to work. While she is in charge of preparing the pancakes, Roberto walks towards her with a smile. "What delicious food are you going to make us?" He asks. "Something simple, as the señorita Laura said," Soledad responded shyly, avoiding eye contact. Roberto smiles again. "You don't have to get nervous," he says as he slowly approaches her. Her hand slowly slides down the girl's waist, but she quickly takes it off and backs off. "¡¿Qué carajos are you doing?!" Soledad watches Roberto, trembling and paralyzed. "Che, you don't have to act like this, I was trying to be nice," Rodrigo responds, crossing his arms. Soledad looks down, embarrassed, and apologizes repeatedly. "Está bien, it's my fault for being a little rude," Rodrigo apologizes with a smile, "I'm sure we'll become good friends when we get to know each other better." Soledad smiles, and Rodrigo leaves the kitchen. Laura is in the bathroom. Her tears don’t stop falling while she crying. The image of her husband sleeping with the maid appears repeatedly in her mind, like a loop. Although she knew that her husband and the maid were very friendly, she never suspected that there was anything else. After all, Soledad was a loyal servant, it was impossible to imagine her doing anything that would harm Laura. But it still happened. "Laurita, ¿vos estás bien?" Valeria asks from the hall. "Olga made some tea." "I'm fine, I want to be alone," Laura responds while sobbing. From the hallway, Valeria sighs and lies down at the door. "Dale," she nods and heads to Laura's room, where Roberto rests due his fainting. "Lo siento mucho," Soledad says. Tears fall down her cheeks, looking really regretful. "It would be better if Laura didn't see you, so go to your room," Valeria orders the young maid. Soledad nods with her eyes down, and leaves the room. Valeria watches her brother lying in bed, the blow had left a mark on his forehead. Valeria clenched her fists and frowned. "¡Sos un reverendo hijo de la gran siete!" She exclaims, causing Rodrigo to wake up suddenly. "¿Qué pasó?" He asks, stroking his forehead due the pain he felt. "No puedo creerlo, Roberto, sos igual que papá," Valeria reproaches him, shaking his head. "Don't put our father in this!" Roberto replies, clearly offended by the mention of his father. Slowly he gets into the bed and watches his sister seriously. "He always did the best for us," he sighs. "Seriously do you think cheating our mother with a twenty-year-old pendeja was the best for us?" Valeria asks, starting to cry because of the rage she felt. Roberto watches his sister with compassion. "He always loved you, and he left me aside just like he did with our mother," Valeria says and wipes her tears. She frowns again and then observes her brother. "But I'm not to blame," Roberto says, as if he didn't understand the conversation. "But you're doing the same to your wife," Valeria mentions, crossing her arms again. Roberto is silent, looking down. Valeria growls and decides to leave the room with tears in her eyes. Once in the hallway, she wipes her tears and watches Alejandro who was wearing a bathrobe. "Qué quilombo, ¿no?" He jokes, smiling. Valeria sighs and watches Alejandro seriously. "And what are you doing?" She asks. "Oops, you feel distressed," Alejandro watches her seriously, then he approaches her to put her arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what happens to you," he smiles proudly. Valeria sighs in anger, and releases Alejandro's grip. "Aren't you worried about what happened to your sister?" She asks, worried. Alejandro smiles again and gestures with his hands. "Yes, but she's already a big woman who can take care of herself. She should take care of me, now that I'm older," he mentions. "Ugh,'' ¿por qué todos los hermanos mayores son una mierda?" Valeria asks herself, rolling her eyes. Alejandro laughs. "Okay, I'm going to ask ''a la enana what's wrong with her," he says, walking happily to the bathroom where Laura was still crying. Valeria sighs again and watches Olga enter Roberto's room with a tray of food. She turns around upon hearing her daughter's call. Romina runs to her. "Ma, there is someone waiting at the door," she warns, watching her mother with concern. Valeria wrinkles her eyebrows and follows her. "¿Cómo está la tía Laura?" Romina asks before arriving at the entrance. "I haven't seen her cry so much since I was fifteen," Valeria responds, worried. Finally, both arrive at the entrance door. Valeria orders her daughter to step back before opening the door as a precaution, because they didn’t know who was behind the door. Rodrigo wakes up, watching blood fall from his forehead. He quickly shakes his head and observes Gerónimo, who is next to him and completely fainted. In the back seat is Victoria, who had also just woken up. "What happened?" She asks, stroking her head. Rodrigo looks around. "We collided." Suddenly, a sturdy man appears to jerk Rodrigo out of his car. "Who are you?!" Rodrigo asks, completely nervous. "Calm down, you already know me," the man replies. Rodrigo watches him carefully. The wrinkles in his eyes and the lack of hair on the top of his head made him recognizable. It was "El Pelado", his father's right hand in certain businesses. "What are you doing here?" Rodrigo asks, recomposing himself. "Isn't it obvious? I'm working for your father," El Pelado responds, smiling mockingly. "And what are you doing here?" he asks. "I'm looking for Flor," Rodrigo responds. El Pelado tilts his head to observe the crash. The front of the car was completely shattered, and small sparks were coming out of its engine. "We'd better get away before it explodes, ñeri," says the skinny man who accompanies El Pelado. "Gerónimo doesn't wake up," Victoria points out, getting out of the car with a worried face. El Pelado looks at her with a smile, and with a nod he orders his partner to take the boy out of the car. "Re livianito, how old are him?" Asks the skinny man while carrying Geronimo. "Twenty-two," Rodrigo responds, frowning. However, then he sighs with relief knowing that Geronimo was still alive. "And what do you do with these people?" El Pelado asks. Rodrigo watches Gerónimo and Victoria with concern. "I found them on the road and they asked me if they could get in the car," he explained, praying for El Pelado to believe his lie. El Pelado raises an eyebrow, but then nods and smiles. "Well, there is enough space in our van for three more people," he says, pointing to his black van, "we can go get your wife and then finish the job for your father," he proposes. Rodrigo watches Victoria for an answer, but she shrugs. "Well, that's fine," he ends up accepting the proposal, despite not feeling safe with these guys. Rodrigo helps the skinny man to get Gerónimo to the van, and then he and Victoria get on too. Then the skinny man climbs into the driver's seat, while El Pelado waits for him in the passenger seat. Once the skinny starts the vehicle, he starts driving. "Who are these guys?" Victoria mutters during the trip. Logically, she didn't feel safe. "God, my head is killing me!" She whispers, clutching her head with both hands. "They work for my father," Rodrigo explains, while watching Gerónimo still faint. "And what does your father ask them?" Victoria asks, raising an eyebrow. Rodrigo is silent, hesitating to answer. "I don't know if I tell you," he mutters, turning his head. "Please, we are in the middle of an apocalypse, what could be worse?" Victoria says ironically. "Well, my father's money not only got him selling property, but also selling weapons and substances outside the law," Rodrigo explains, looking down with regret. Victoria gasps in surprise, watching Rodrigo in disbelief. "Are you involved?!" Victoria screams, drawing the attention of El Pelado and the skinny man. Rodrigo nods sadly, and then looks her in the eye. "Yes, and worst of all, my mother doesn't know," he replies. "Well, since you told the damsel what we do..." El Pelado watches Rodrigo through the rearview mirror with a sinister smile, then show him the weapon he was holding in his hand. Rodrigo and Victoria back in surprise, but suddenly the car crashes into something, causing them to stop in the middle of the road. "Shit, I ran over someone!" The skinny one exclaims, sticking his head out the window to look back. "Alive or dead?" El Pelado asks. "I don't know," the skinny man hesitates, but then gasps in surprise. "It's getting up!" "Are you fucking me, flaco?" El Pelado asks, raising an eyebrow. The skinny man opens the door of the vehicle and leaves to see if what his eyes see is true. Apparently, that person who had run over got up again, and now walked awkwardly towards him. The skinny man laughs, and begins to make fun of that person. "Flaco, come here!" El Pelado orders him, getting out of the car too. From inside the car, Rodrigo and Victoria listen to what is happening abroad. Both scared, because they didn’t know what these people could do to them. "What do we do now? Are we escaping?" Victoria asks whispering. "My house is not that far, but can we carry Gerónimo?" Rodrigo doubts, watching the fainted boy. "They said it was light," Victoria points out. Rodrigo nods and with both hands he grabs Gerónimo, surprised to discover that he was very light. Victoria opens the door and leaves the van, watching El Pelado argue with the skinny. "Let's go!" Victoria beckons Rodrigo and they both start running towards a house. El Pelado realizes his escape, and quickly starts running towards the van while ordering his partner to stop bothering the man run over. Valeria opens the door, surprised to find that woman dressed in animal skins and with very high heels. Her eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses, and her malicious smile bothered Valeria. "Valery, querida, corazón, mi amor, how are you?" The strange woman approaches Valeria to greet her with a kiss on each cheek. "Hi, Cande, how are you?" Valeria responds to the greeting, hiding her disgusted face. Then Candelaria takes off her sunglasses to watch Romina. "And who are you?" She asks. "I'm Romina," Romina responds, uncomfortable at the eccentricity that the woman emanates, swallowing saliva. "Romina?" Candelaria reflects for a moment, until she finally gasps with emotion. "Oh, yes, Romina, la pequeña Romi!" She approaches Romina to give her a big hug. "The last time I saw you, you were ten years old, and now you are a very beautiful woman!" she smiles with happiness. "Bueno, why are you here?" Valeria intervenes. Candelaria stops to watch Valeria silently, and then widens her smile. "Nothing, I came to know if you knew what is going on in the city," she explains, walking towards the living room and leaving her fur coat on the couch. "Olga!" She starts calling Olga repeatedly, until she appears. "Oh, señora Maximilián, how long," Olga greets, trying to be kind, but deep down she disliked the idea of seeing this woman again. "Yes, a long time," Candelaria smiles. "Can you keep my coat, please?" She grabs her coat and throws it. Olga barely manages to grab it. "Oh, and make me a café con leche, I want something dulce," she orders, smiling arrogantly. Olga nods silently, then heads towards the kitchen. Valeria walks to the living room and watches Candelaria with insecurity, who had settled on the couch. "Valery, mi amor, come sit with me," Canelaria beckons Valeria to make her feel. "Where is Laura?" She asks, looking around curiously. "She doesn't feel well," Valeria responds, keeping distance. Candelaria sighs and gets up. "I asked where is she, not what was wrong with her," she says arrogantly. "She's in the bathroom," Romina intervenes, watching Candelaria and then watching her mother with concern. Candelaria makes a fake smile and then walks to the long hallway that leads to the bathroom. Once Valeria is released from the presence of Candelaria, she sighs in relief. "Qué mujer más rara," Romina mutters. "You have to be careful with her, mi cielo, she is a very dangerous woman," Valeria warns, watching her daughter. In the hallway, Candelaria walks calmly until she meets Soledad, the young maid. She was in front of the bathroom door, and seemed to doubt. "Sole, mi vida, how are you?" Candelaria approaches her with a smile and greets her with a kiss on each cheek. "Señorita Candelaria, I haven't seen her visit the family in a while," Soledad says, forcing a smile. Candelaria lets out a false laugh, and then looks at the bathroom door, listening to soft sobs coming from inside. "Who is crying?" She asks. "Señorita Laura, I'm afraid I did something terrible to her," Soledad explains, with trembling hands. Candelaria watches Soledad curiously. "What did you do to her?" She asks. Soledad looks down and swallow saliva. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens and Laura comes out of it. Her eyes were red from crying and her makeup had run. Her calm expression transforms into an angry one when she sees Soledad. "¿Qué carajo is this yegua doing here?!" She screams. "Calmate, Laurita, tell me what's wrong," Candelaria intervenes, trying to reassure Laura. "I saw her and my husband doing it in my bed!" She exclaims angrily. Candelaria observes Laura surprised and lets out a gasp, then observes Soledad. "So, you weren't a santita, after all..." She jokes. "I'm so sorry, señorita Laura!" Soledad approaches Laura. Laura watches Soledad furiously. "Are you sorry now?! After having sex with my husband several times?!" she screams, lashing out at Soledad. Valeria, Romina, Olga and Alejandro appear because of the screams, watching the scene with surprise. Alejandro quickly approaches his sister to separate her from Soledad, but she pushes him and continues to lash out at the maid. "It was not my intention to hurt you, he had asked me to do it," Soledad says as she is beaten, begging her to stop. Laura continues to hit the maid in front of the worried eyes of others, until her husband's voice stops her. "¡Pará un poco, Laura!" Roberto exclaims, leaning against the wall. Laura watches her husband in surprise, then observes the blood staining the floor. The maid's face had filled with blood and tears, while she cried and begged her to stop repeatedly. Laura begins to breathe with difficulty, retreating when she realizes she has lost the control. The others looked at her as if they didn't know her. Finally, Laura decided to run away from that scene. Florencia watched what was on the table. Her cell phone, a plate with food, a fork, a knife, a glass of water and her pills. She sighed, wondering which one she should choose first. Her face had huge dark circles, product of not having eaten or slept well for several days. However, she continued to maintain her smile so as not to worry her husband, despite knowing that he didn’t love her anymore. She wasn’t jealous that he had lovers, because she had them too. The TV was on, the news continued to inform about what was happening. Apparently, Pocitos was not the only place affected by the virus. That journalist appeared again, telling her near death experience. "If it wasn't for the sound engineer, I wouldn't have been able to keep working! A minute of silence for him." Florencia sighs, turning off the television and looking back at things on the table. She thought about using the knife, but she had done it before and didn't want to have scars. Her pills had long since stopped working, she kept taking them at the insistence of her husband. And despite her extreme thinness, she wasn't hungry. Her last option was the cell phone, but she didn't want to call her husband again. She had been trying for a while, but he didn't answer. At first, she supposed there was no more coverage, but she realized that it wasn’t. The answer was even simpler, her husband just ignored her calls, because he was not interested in her. Suddenly, she feels an insistent knocking at his door. She drinks some water and pretends a smile, assuming it must be the neighbors who used to visit her to see if she was still alive. They didn't say it with those words, but they thought it. No one really wanted to see her. Florencia gets up from her seat and walks to the door to stop those insistent knocking. When she opens the door, she is surprised to find her husband in the front of the door. Cast Starring *Inés Estévez as Laura Fernández *Chino Darín as Rodrigo Fernández *Ricardo Darín as Roberto Fernández *Érica Rivas as Valeria Fernández *Guillermo Francella as Alejandro Guzmán *Justina Bustos as Soledad Gutiérrez *Luisana Lopilato as Florencia Pérez *Natalie Pérez as Victoria *Lorenzo Ferro as Gerónimo Rodríguez *Ángela Torres as Romina Fernández *and Moria Casán as Candelaria Maximilián Guest Starring *Julio Chávez as El Pelado *Rita Cortese as Olga *Marcela Kloosterboer as The Journalist *Nicolás Furtado as The Skinny Man Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate Dolor as a whole? If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments. 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Notes *First appearance of Florencia Pérez. *First appearance of El Pelado. *First Appearance of The Skinny Man. Trivia *This episode was originally called "Engaño". *The title of this episode, "Dolor", means "Pain". *There are several words in Spanish in the episode. Category:Mala Muerte